


Woda jak krew

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Opowieści z Arnoru [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings Online
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zapomniał o tym, co wiedzą wszyscy: woda nie ma serca. Ale ma wspomnienia, i każda fala, jaka porusza taflę jeziora, echem odbija się w niej całej. [Rozmyślania Gwindeth o Annúminas, Calengladzie i królu Elendilu.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woda jak krew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Water Like Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291521) by [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean). 



Jest chora; zło Angmarczyków przesącza się do wody i krąży w niej jak choroba krąży w żyłach. Gwindeth dysponuje znaczną mocą, taką, która zdolna była zatopić miasto na prośbę ostatniego króla, ale nie jest na tyle potężna, by zniszczyć najeźdźców.

Miasto od dawna jest martwe. Teraz jest już tylko bladym duchem przeszłości i kamiennym szkieletem; białe wieże pnące się ku niebu są jak kości na wpół zakopane w ziemi, a kryjący się w cieniach Strażnicy Dúnedainów są jak stracone wspomnienia. Gwindeth chciałaby, aby wody jeziora miały moc zdolną ożywić miasto, lub chociaż je oczyścić, ale nie mają takiej mocy. Miasto pozostaje martwe, i tylko Strażnicy i wierzby opłakują straconą chwałę. Angmarczycy depczą po kamieniach, które teraz są nagrobkami pogrzebanej tu historii; Gwindeth chciałaby podnieść wody jeziora i spłukać wrogów w niebyt, bo za zbezczeszczenie tego miejsca zasługują na śmierć.

Strażnicy marzą o tym tak jak ona, i robią co mogą, by pokonać Angmarczyków i wygnać ich z miasta, ale nie są na tyle silni, i jedyne co mogą to nadal próbować walczyć. Dlatego walczą, spływając potem i krwią, wkładając tak wiele wysiłku w odzyskanie ulicy, placu czy budynku, tylko po to, by stracić go kilka dni czy jedynie godzin później.

Ci, których posterunki są poza Annúminas, mieli więcej szczęścia, i teraz mogą pozwolić sobie nawet na to, by martwić się tym, co dzieje się w wielkim świecie, lub by martwić się o innych. Czasem martwią się także o tych, którzy tej troski wcale nie potrzebują, tak jak Calenglad, jeden ze Strażników z Tinnudir, martwi się o nią. Nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost, ale ona wie, bo już wystarczająco długo żyje obok synów ludzkiego rodu. Gdyby był młodszy, jak lata temu, wyśmiałaby go bezlitośnie, choć nie ze złośliwości, a po prostu szczerze rozbawiona pomysłem, że jakikolwiek śmiertelnik mógłby ją ochronić. Ale od tamtego czasu on dostał już wiele lekcji od życia, a poza tym jest dobrym człowiekiem, więc Gwindeth milczy, i tylko czasem, gdy jest sama, kręci głową jakby z niedowierzaniem czy litością. Dzielny, honorowy i och, tak naiwny Calenglad, który zapomniał o tym, co wiedzą wszyscy: woda nie ma serca.

Ale ma wspomnienia, i każda fala, jaka porusza taflę jeziora, echem odbija się w niej całej, a serce, którego nie ma, pochowane jest w grobowcu króla Elendila. Grób jest pusty, i tam, gdzie nie ma serca, nie ma też ciała, więc w jakiś sposób wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.

Gwindeth pamięta jaśniejsze, szczęśliwsze czasy – nie ma serca, więc nie wie, czym jest szczęście, ale woda potrafi się śmiać, dlatego ona także potrafi – i pamięta czasy, kiedy się śmiała. Pamięta wyraźnie: słońce, ciepłe na jej nie-skórze i na tafli jeziora, odblaski słonecznych promieni, drżące na wodzie jak śmiech, i król Elendil, klęczący na brzegu jeziora i dotykający wody, jakby lekko głaskał kota – Gwindeth wie, czym są koty, bo już wystarczająco długo żyje obok synów ludzkiego rodu – król Elendil dotyka wody, ale Gwindeth ma wrażenie, jakby dotykał jej dłoni. Pamięta zdumienie, kiedy odkryła, że jego ręce były ciepłe, i pamięta, że się śmiała. I pamięta też kręgi, rozchodzące się na powierzchni wody, i pamięta, co poczuła, gdy drobne fale echem rozeszły się w niej.


End file.
